Conventional skinning machines such as those manufactured by Townsend Engineering Company of Des Moines, Iowa have been generally satisfactory in removing the skin from meat products. However, the conventional skinning machines miss certain portions of the skin due to irregularities in the product or the skin.
Therefore, it is a principle object of the invention to provide a hand-held meat skinning device.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hand-held meat skinning device which permits an operator to remove patches of skin which were missed by a conventional skinning machine.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hand-held meat skinning device including a toothed roll having a plurality of stripper blades floating in grooves formed therein.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hand-held meat skinning device including a pair of edging shoe members which extend forwardly of the skinning blade.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hand-held meat skinning device which is easily cleaned.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hand-held meat skinning device including components which are easily replaced.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hand-held meat skinning device including a guard ring extending outwardly from the housing which protects the operator's hand and which prevents the motor from being inadvertently actuated.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hand-held meat skinning device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.